Schock für zwei
by Auribiel
Summary: Was rauskommt, wenn man vor lauter Langeweile mal den Aufdruck auf der Kippenschachtel liest...


Titel: Schock für zwei...  
  
Oder was rauskommt, wenn man vor lauter Langeweile mal den Aufdruck auf der Kippenschachtel liest...  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Autor: Auribiel  
  
e-mail: Auribiel@gmx.de  
  
Fanfiction: Weißkreuz  
  
Rating : keins  
  
Warnung : com, silly und ich lime heut mal ein bisschen...  
  
Kommentar : Fanfic No. 2.   
  
Ist mir eingefallen nachdem mir Tsetse ("The spanish Fly" *lol*) nach seinem Spanienurlaub   
  
erzählt hat, was so in Spanien an Warnungen auf den Kippenschachteln steht... *g*  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz und Weiß gehören nicht mir sondern Projekt Weiß und ich krieg auch keine Kohle dafür (Geld wär mir eh lieber *g*).  
  
"blabla"  
  
/denkdenk/  
  
(blöde Kommentare von mir, gibt´s diesmal erst am Ende der Story)  
  
"Hey, Yohji-kun, hast du mit dem Rauchen aufgehört?", fiepte Omi und riss überrascht die Augen auf.   
  
"Hä?", kam es reichlich mies gelaunt von dem Playboy zurück.   
  
"Na, ich mein', weil du die Kippe jetzt schon `nen halben Tag im Mundwinkel hängen und noch immer nicht angezündet hast", erläuterte Omi jetzt hilfsbereit, der sich gerade überlegte ob er der Kippe einen Namen geben sollte, wo sie doch schon so lange überlebt hatte...  
  
"Oh!", kam es reichlich aufschlussreich von Yohji zurück, der kurz die angesprochene Zigarette aus dem Mund nahm und mit einem bedauernden, ja fast schon weinerlichen Blick bedachte, bevor er sie sich wieder, noch immer unangezündet, zwischen die Lippen zurückschob.   
  
"Ja, hab aufgehört. Rauchen ist schlecht für die Gesundheit. Sollte man verbieten, die Dinger, echt!", teilte Yohji reichlich unmotiviert, dafür aber umso leidender mit.   
  
"Echt? Die Einstellung find ich toll. Endlich siehst du´s ein. Und meine Lungen werden´s dir mit Sicherheit auch danken!", flötete Omi fröhlich und machte sich daran die Blumen im Laden zu gießen, damit die nicht so ihre Köpfchen hängen ließen. Sollte schließlich keiner traurig sein hier, wenn Omi gute Laune hatte.   
  
So entging ihm auch der mörderische Blick, den Yohji ihm zusandte und der sogar noch Ayas ‚Shine'-Blick übertraf! (1)  
  
Argh! Nicht nur, dass er nicht mehr guten Gewissens an seinem Glimmstengel ziehen konnte, nein, jetzt musste das Gör auch noch so darauf herumreiten! Die Welt konnte ja sooo ungerecht sein. Mit einem selbstmitleidigem Blick warf er der Zigarettenschachtel, die an seinem Unglück schuld war, einen mörderischen Blick zu.   
  
/Scheiße, warum müssen die mir so einen Dreck auch mitteilen/, seufzte er in Gedanken. Andererseits, war vielleicht doch besser, dass er nicht uninformiert starb, nicht das das noch stimmte was da stand...  
  
Mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben warf Yohji die noch halbvolle Packung in den Mülleimer hinter der Theke.   
  
Aber er hatte sich nun mal entscheiden müssen, und bei dem was zur Auswahl stand war ihm die Entscheidung nicht wirklich schwer gefallen...  
  
Und bei der Gelegenheit überlegte er, ob er nicht mit einem seiner Kollegen zusammen seinem Laster Nr. 1 nachgehen sollte (2), um sich über den Verlust von Laster Nr.2 hinwegzutrösten. Also wenn er sich so Omis Hinterteil betrachtete, während der sich gerade bückte, um die Veilchen zu wässern....  
  
Yohji leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen...  
  
Derweil in einem kilometerweit entfernten Haus, in einem anderen Stadtviertel, fast zur selben Zeit...  
  
Irgendwas war anders heute. Brad musterte seine Umgebung kritisch und schnüffelte dann überrascht etwas in der Luft. Tatsächlich. Der Tabakgeruch, der sonst unter Schuldigs Tür hervorquoll und in seinen besten Zeiten den Gang einnebelte, sobald man die Tür von Schuldigs Zimmer öffnete, war nicht da.   
  
/Wenn Schuldig ausgezogen wäre, hätte ich doch sicher eine Vision davon gehabt?/, überlegte der Schwarzleader gerade, während er an Schuldigs Tür klopfte. Keine Antwort.  
  
Brad klopfte nochmals etwas fester und überlegte gerade, ob er eine Spontan-Party geben sollte, weil er vielleicht, wenn er Glück hatte, einen Tag von Schuldig verschont bliebe, als sich die Tür mit einem so heftigen Ruck öffnete, dass ihn das Vakuum fast in die unendlichen weiten von Schuldigs Saustall von Zimmer gerissen hätten.   
  
"Was?", schnauzte ihn der Telepath gereizt an.  
  
"Äh, ja, auch dir einen schönen guten Nachmittag, Schuldig", gab Brad betont höflich zurück, das man das Gefühl bekommen könnte er wäre Brite und nicht Amerikaner. "Ich wollte nur fragen, ob es dir gutgeht oder du vielleicht eine Erkältung hast oder anderweitig erkrankt bist", führte Brad ironisch aus, "da ich bemerkt habe, dass du heute darauf verzichtest Nebelmaschine zu spielen..."  
  
Schuldig warf seinem Teamleader einen richtig angepissten Blick zu.   
  
"Hab´ mit´m Rauchen aufgehört. War langweilig", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
  
Brad hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. "Du hast mit dem Rauchen aufgehört, weil es langweilig war?", versicherte sich das Orakel, das es auch richtig gehört hatte.  
  
Schuldig wollte gerade zu einer flapsigen Antwort ansetzen, als Nagi an der Szenerie vorbeikam.   
  
"Ne, nicht weil ihm langweilig war", tönte der Kleine von oben herab und bedachte Schuldig mit einem fiesen Grinsen, während er eine Zigarettenschachtel schwenkte, "eigentlich mehr weil..." Weiter kam das jüngste Weißmitglied aber nicht, da er plötzlich den dringenden, von Schuldig gesandten Wunsch nach einer Maß´n auf der Wies´n verspürte und sich mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck auf den nicht gerade kurzen Weg gen Deutschland machte und ihn Brad erst kurz vor dem Tokioter Ortseingangsschild wieder einfangen konnte...  
  
Derweil woanders...  
  
"YOOHJII!!!", stöhnte Omi laut auf.  
  
Und besagter Weiß war sich nun nicht ganz sicher, ob das daran lag, dass der Kleine gerade die Aufschrift auf der Schachtel gelesen hatte, auf die er von seiner Position aus, vornübergebeugt über die Theke, einen sehr guten Blick hatte...oder ob es daran lag, dass Yohji immer wieder Omis bunte Punkte-Punkt traf, während er mit dem Chibi gerade seinem Laster Nr.1 frönte...  
  
Und was stand da jetzt auf dieser unschuldigen kleinen Zigarettenpackung, dass es Schuldig (und auch Yohji) so schwer getroffen hatte?   
  
Brad betrachtete die Zigarettenschachtel, die Nagi im Schwarz-Müll (3) sichergestellt hatte?  
  
"RAUCHEN GEFÄHRDET IHRE POTENZ."  
  
Ja, ja, dachte sich Brad und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem sonst so stoischen Gesicht breit, man musste eben nur wissen wie man die Leute zu packen hatte - oder besser gesagt, WO!  
  
Owari  
  
(1) Unglaublich aber wahr! / Raucher können ihre Gesundheit gefährden... *schluck*  
  
(2) Und damit ist jetzt nicht die Suche nach einem LKW gemeint...  
  
(3) Nein, der heißt nicht so, weil er illegal entsorgt wurde... *seufz*  
  
Und jetzt noch eine kleine Anmerkung zum Schluss:   
  
Wenn alles gutgeht gibt es hier demnächst ´ne Fic von mir, die erklärt was Schuschu so erlebt, nachdem ihn Nagi mit dem Buch niedergestreckt hat... (Siehe ‚Schafe, nichts als Schafe...' *schleichwerb*)  
  
Bei der Gelegenheit einen herzlichen Dank an Vegetria, Masta Regenschirm und Glorry16, dafür, dass sie mir ein Kommi gemailt ham! *sich verbeugt* DAAANKEEE!!!  
  
Und ein Danke an Pyriel!!! *anflauscht* 


End file.
